Reverse of Roles
by inkk
Summary: Rated T for like 2 bad words --. Seto and Jou get...well I'm not telling you, R&R please, SetoJou, this is a challenge fic from SilverConfusion. One-Shot.


**REVERSE OF ROLES:  
NOT SUCH A MUTT, MORE LIKE A PUPPY:  
BY: APATHETIC-VAMPIRE-WOLF AKA JORDI OR SETOSGRRL**

**This story is dedicated to SilverConfusion, who sent me the challenge. The challenge was:**

**I'M NOT TELLING! You have to figure it out on your own.**

**Seto is pretty OOC in this, but more or less, there's a reason!**

**Seto: You're sadistic turning me into a-  
Jordi:slaps hand over his mouth: SHUT UP!  
Mokuba:giggles: Big brother? You're whipped!  
Seto: ;.;  
Jordi: Mokuba, you know that's not nice, even if it is true!  
Seto: ;.;  
Mokuba:Still giggling: Ok Ok...**

**Jordi: Now, let's get to the story!**

**:Not such a mutt, more like a puppy: **

Slowly a chesnut haired azure-eyed puppy sat up, he was in a large bed, and his black haired, grey eyed little brother was watching him with happy eyes.

"Oh, big broooooother..." The small boy called tauntingly. Seto stood up and looked around, noticing that everything was HUGE!

"Mokuba why-" His large brown retriever (Jordi: I know that there's basicly only black & golden retrievers, but go with it, I want Seto to be long-haired!) eyes widened even more than they were normally. Not that he was normal at the moment. He had spoken, but only two loud barks came out of his mouth.

"Well big brother, I guess Jou isn't the mutt after all," Mokuba teased, earing a doggy-glare from Seto.

"OOOOH I'll get you for that..." Seto barked.

"You wan't to know how this happened?" Mokuba asked sweetly. Seto gave him a look, that even with canine features, could be interpreted as, 'No Shit I do'. "Well... I asked Yami to turn you into a dog so you wouldn't work, and finally go to a party! Everyone's coming over, well, except Tea and Mai, they were in that car accident, they're both in a coma," Mokuba said. (Jordi: YAY! I HATE Mai & Tea, should I bring them out of the coma? NAH!)

Seto growled, Mokuba knew what this ment, it ment, 'Is the mutt coming?'

"Yes Seto, Jou's coming! Maybe you could finally tell him!" Mokuba yelled excitedly. Seto gave him a look.

"Oh, yeah, you're a dog, I forgot... OH, but big brother, he likes you as well! I mean, come on, you tease him, he teases you, you get it, okay, come on, Yuugi, Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, and Jou will be here any minute!" Mokuba yelled, picking his older brother up and bouncing down the stairs.

Soon, the bell rang, and five of the six walked in, Jou was being held in Yuugi's arms. He was turned into a golden retriever. Seto looked at the golder haired puppy, and then barked, saying,

"Well, I guess I can't call you mutt huh?"

"Nope, guess not, did Yami do that to you to?"

"Yeah, I wish he didn't now I'm like you!"

"Nyeh..I can't counter that one, at the moment, I AM a mutt..." Jou laughed.

Both Seto & Jou jumped out of their respective carriers arms and walked beside each other into the living room.

The small group all grinned at each other and walked in behind the two.

"Since when do you act so out of character?" Jou asked the brown furred dog.

"Since I got turned into a dog, you know, it really changes your perspective on things, no pun intended (Jordi: 50 points and a jellybean to anyone who can tell me who the pun is!) and speaking of perspective, lets plot against Yami and the others," Seto said, smirking.

"Okay! How do we get revenge?" Jou asked smirking as well.

The six watched the two dogs walk into the kitchen and smiled again, the plan was working out perfectly. That is, until they herd a pain-filled yelp.

They all ran int othe kitchen to find Jou laying against the wall, a bloody paw-print on his side. Seto was sitting beside the counter, smirking with blood on his paw.

"SETO!" All six ran up to him, scowling darkly.

Behind them, Jou stood up, winked at Seto, and jumped up on the counter. While the six were distracted with scolding Seto, Jou pushed a bag of flour onto the others, then ran for it with Seto.

When the two had run up the stairs, they ran into Seto's room, closing and locking the door somehow, and jumped onto the bed, wresling happily. That is, happily until the two fell off the bed, one on top of the other, and transformed back into humans.

"Erm..." Seto said, looking down into the golden eyes of the human Jounouchi Katsuya.

"Sorry-" Jou was cut off by soft lips on his own. The blonde's eyes widened momentarily, before closing, and melted into the kiss.

Soon both pulled back for air.

Seto blushed.

"J-jou, puppy, I'm so sorry, I-" This time Seto was cut off by Jou's lips.

"Don't apologise," Jou said after he pulled away.

"Whatever pup,"

!END!

I know, It's too short, but I wanted to get it done quick so I could work on my other SetoJou ficcle. R&R please!


End file.
